


Шипы, пули и ответы

by KimKanejae



Category: MOBB (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, Magic, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Минхо хотел мести. Однако, далеко не всё, что он хотел, у него получалось с первого раза.
Kudos: 1





	Шипы, пули и ответы

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF K-Pop 2020 на спецквест. задание - оружие.

Минхо всегда считал себя целеустремлённым: захотел научиться рисовать? Захотел овладеть боевым искусством? Захотел уметь стрелять по целе с закрытыми глазами? Захотел вкусно готовить? — пожалуйста, стоило только приложить усилия. Однако, сколько бы усилий он ни прикладывал сейчас — у него не получалось сделать всё так же быстро и легко, как он привык.

А он собирался выследить главу мафиозной семьи, из-за которой погиб его лучший друг, и застрелить его. Он не собирался заморачиваться и выдумывать какой-то замудрённый план мести, ведь в этом не было абсолютно никакого смысла. Куда логичнее и эффективнее убить сразу — сделал дело и всё. Так у жертвы нет времени даже заметить убийцу, не то, чтобы подумать о побеге и чудесном спасении.

Но всё шло вразрез с его представлением.

Он знал, что этот мафиози владел магией, причём абсолютно несвойственной для преступной деятельности — он мог как управлять растениями, находящимися поблизости, так и создавать их из воздуха. Казалось бы — с такой силой только флористом работать или в оранжерее какой. Однако, Минхо слышал, что тот приноровился и убивал с помощью роз. Сначала он не поверил — как розой можно лишить кого-то жизни? Об неё максимум можно уколоться. 

И тогда до него дошло.

Шипы.

Если этот глава мог спокойно создать сотни цветков из воздуха, то сколько же на их стеблях было шипов? Минхо, если честно, совсем не хотелось узнавать это на собственной шкуре.

Но кто его, собственно, спрашивал?

Его заметили ещё на подходе к принадлежащей этому клану территории. Мимо Минхо просвистело два метательных ножа — как предупреждение, но он пришёл сюда не за тем, чтобы сбегать, как только его обнаружили. Он сильнее сжал в ладонях рукоятку пистолета, внимательно всматриваясь в ту сторону, откуда в него кинули ножи. Когда он понял, что там уже никого нет, направился дальше, не теряя бдительности.

Но стоило ему приблизиться к, видимо, важному объекту, как в него что-то влетело.

В руку упал лепесток розы, и Минхо, если честно, совсем не понимал, что происходило. Пока не увидел капли крови. Он смял лепесток — совершенно обычный, мягкий и тонкий, — выкинул его и провёл пальцами по своей щеке. Как он и думал, кровь оказалась его.

Но как?

— А ты смелый, раз пришёл один ко мне домой, — прозвучал низкий, чуть хриплый голос откуда-то справа. А следом раздались глухие шаги, и вот перед ним уже стоял парень, явно младше самого Минхо.

С каких пор главой мафиозного клана становились в столь раннем возрасте?

— А ты слишком много болтаешь, — бросил Минхо, вскинул руку с пистолетом и, не медля, нажал на курок. Только в последний момент что-то — определённо, это были шипы, — врезалось в его плечо, из-за чего он дёрнулся, и пуля пришлась не в голову мафиози, а в ящик позади него. Минхо тихо выругался сквозь зубы.

— Что, не попал? — пацан откровенно смеялся над ним, всем видом показывая, насколько выше и сильнее всех он себя ощущает. Минхо раздражали такие до ужаса. — Может опустишь оружие, и мы поговорим о том, зачем ты сюда явился?

— Мне не о чем разговаривать с убийцей невинного человека, — Минхо выдохнул, и, не целясь, снова выстрелил. На этот раз пуля задела руку выше локтя, но совсем чуть-чуть — тот успел уклониться.

— Но при этом ты сам пытаешься меня убить, не иначе, — он покачал головой, поигрался пальцами с воздухом, и вокруг него тут же появилось несколько десятков — не меньше, — белых роз на длинных стеблях, которые сразу начали сплетаться друг с другом, образуя что-то вроде щита. Мафиози сделал несколько шагов вперёд, и Минхо выстрелил ещё раз, на проверку. 

Минхо не знал, что это за розы такие, что не пропускают пули, но догадывался, что всё дело в самом факте магии. Парень засмеялся:

— Неожиданно, правда? — Минхо видел, как тот убрал руки в карманы куртки, принимая расслабленную, но при этом не потерявшую чувство превосходства, позу. Ему не хватало только начать перекатываться с носка на пятку и обратно. — Я понимаю, что ты вряд ли поверишь моим словам, но мне очень не нравится, когда меня ложно обвиняют — я никогда не убивал людей, не имеющих никакого отношения к преступному миру.

— Полгода назад убил, — раздражённо перебив его, Минхо отступил на несколько шагов назад — ему не прельщала перспектива находиться близко к этому человеку. — Пак Чонхо, хотя имя тебе вряд ли что-то скажет. В Мапхогу, под мостом. Он ведь просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время!

— Я помню тот случай, вот только…. Я его не убивал.

— Рядом с его телом валялись твои розы, а на нём были порезы. Маг с такими способностями, да ещё и мафиози — не думаю, что вас таких несколько, — Минхо буквально выплёвывал каждое слово — так зол он был. Воспоминания об уже холодном окровавленном теле лучшего друга явно не сыграли ему на пользу, вытянув наружу эмоции, которые могли только помешать.

— Ты прав, цветы и правда были мои, но я пытался его защитить, а не убить, — из голоса мафиози пропали все намёки на смех, превосходство и вседозволенность. Вместо этого в нём слышалось вина и сожаление, но Минхо не собирался ему верить. — Меня и самого тогда неслабо потрепало, но тебе это явно не интересно.

— Зачем ты говоришь мне это, если и сам знаешь, что мне абсолютно всё равно на то, что там тогда с тобой случилось?

— Затем, что этими разговорами я пытаюсь отвлечь тебя от твоей затеи убивать меня, а ещё чтобы ты наконец опустил свой пистолет, он меня нервирует, — парень пожал плечами, взмахнул рукой, и висящие до сих пор в воздухе переплетённые между собой розы осыпались на землю. — Давай мы всё же поговорим?

Глядя на то, как легко и будто совершенно не задумываясь тот опустил своё «оружие», Минхо решил рискнуть. Он убрал пушку в кобуру, но вот отстранять руку от неё он не спешил.

— Что, даже не будешь спрашивать про гарантии и прочее? — кажется, удивлялся тот и правда искренне.

— А зачем? Ты мог убить меня в ту же секунду, как только увидел, уж в этом я не сомневаюсь, — Минхо покачал головой и позволил себе усмехнуться. — Я не первый день варюсь в преступном мире, и всё это время пытался прочитать тебя.

— Что ж, похвально, — хмыкнул тот, почесал щёку и, развернувшись, пошёл ко входу в здание. — Как тебя зовут-то? Меня Ким Чживон.

— Минхо. Сон Минхо, — представился он в ответ, следуя за Чживоном.

— Значит, Минхо-ши, мало того, что смог узнать, что владельцем этой силы являюсь я, так ещё и выследить меня умудрился, — произнёс Чживон, когда они зашли в какой-то кабинет. Минхо подозревал, что он принадлежал как раз таки Чживону. — Отлично стреляешь. И далеко не первый день в нашем мире, как ты говорил?

Ответом послужил лишь кивок.

— Не хочешь присоединиться к нам? — Чживон умел удивлять — сразу и в лоб.

— Я только что собирался тебя убить и до сих пор, если честно, хочу — я всё ещё не верю тебе, — а ты мне предлагаешь вступить в твой клан? Ты так шутишь или что?

— Я абсолютно серьёзен сейчас, Минхо-ши, — Чживон пожал плечами и открыл ноутбук. — Мне бы пригодился такой способный человек, как ты. Да и к тому же, сейчас у нас с тобой одна цель — убийца твоего друга перекрывает нам воздух уже полгода, и мы никак не можем его выследить, не то, чтобы устранить. Ты можешь не верить мне — в мире мафии сложно кому-либо доверять, знаешь ли. Но ты можешь прислушаться к своей интуиции.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что подсказывает мне моя интуиция? — Минхо выгнул бровь.

— У тебя всё на лице написано, Минхо-ши, — Чживон засмеялся, поворачивая ноутбук экраном к нему. — А написано у тебя то, что тебе нужны ответы, и в идеале — месть.

Переведя взгляд с Чживона на видео — которое мафия наверняка изъяла из навигатора машины Чонхо, ведь полиция так и не смогла ничего найти, — он понял, что ему не врали. Чживон и правда пытался защитить Чонхо.

Соглашается он моментально.

В конце концов, он доверял своей стрельбе, но когда с тобой рука об руку маг, способный убить лепестками и шипами роз — начинаешь верить в успех куда сильнее.


End file.
